phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dezorian
, a Dezolisian from Phantasy Star IV]] A Dezorian , also known as Dezolisian or Dezolian, is a race of creatures in the Phantasy Star universe native to the planet Dezoris. They are a race with a very conservative yet casual and laidback disposition. The Dezorian religion, known as the Faith of the Eclipse Torch, is one of the oldest surviving religions of all the races in Algol.Scenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation Characteristics Dezorians are a humanoid race famous for their characteristic green skin. All Dezorians are devoid of body hair, which is unusual for a race that is indigenous to the harsh cold landscape that is Dezolis. In order to combat the elements, these people usually dress in heavy robes and snow caps. They are a very tall, skinny people that have the potential to live upwards of 140 to 160 years of life. The differences between the genders is subtle. Generally speaking, males tend to be slightly bulkier with blockier faces. Their features tend to have more wrinkles than their female counterparts. Women have a softer, rounder face with more delicate features. The main difference in clothing seems to be that men usually wear taller hats. Although Dezorians are deeply associated with their faith in the Eclipse Torch, a legendary item that bears a flame that burns every 1,000 years, this religion was not founded until the AW 200's.According to Scenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation, the year listed is AW 2000's. The translator notes that this could be a typo which included an extra zero, since Dezorians in the original game were very faithful to the torch. Phantasy Star takes place in AW 342. If they did not worship the torch until the 2000's, that would mean they did not found the faith until the third millennium. First Millennium Dezorians appear as both enemies and allies in Dezoris. Many Dezorians are suspicious of Alis and her group, giving wrong information to them. One Dezorian in particular gives wrong directions for a labyrinth, which lead to a pit that makes the player fall several floors, ending near a trapped treasure chest. Only a few are friendly and help the group. Second Millennium In Phantasy Star 2, Dezolian cities and civilizations are as advanced as those seen on Mota. During Mother Brain's reign, many Dezolians questioned other people's faith in the AI, believing that relying on machines would eventually lead a civilization to decline. They as a people, instead, worship the holy fire of the Eclipse Torch. Most Dezolians are friendly when spoken to in the towns, however, they will speak an unintelligible language when Rolf attempts to converse with them without a Mogic Cap equipped. If Rolf wears a Magic Cap instead, they will become aggressive and charge double the price for wares and services. Psii dezo red.png Psii dezo orange.png Psii dezo blue.png Psii dezo green.png Third Millennium Raja, a Dezorian priest of the planet Dezoris, is a major character in Phantasy Star IV. He is a very amicable man and something of a joker. Because of his deep faith and skill as a priest, he was reassigned to a temple out in the middle of nowhere out of jealousy from his peers. He joins Chaz and party shortly after they arrive on the planet. Gallery Psdx dezolian.PNG Dezolian concept psi.png Dezolian concept2 psi.png DezorianInfo.png SuRaja.png|Raja Gyuna.png|Gyuna TaSu-ku.png| Daisoushou.png| Quotes :"The native race of Dezolis, the third planet of the Algol Star System. They are tall and have no body hair, and their average lifespan is 140-160 years. They are a conservative race with an easygoing disposition. Around the AW 2000's, their society became centered around the religion founded on the Faith of the Eclipse Torch; the religion's main temple is the Great Gumbious Temple." : — Dezolian entry in the Phantasy Star Compendium glosseryScenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation References Category:Races